


Autumn is the season of puberty

by willaerd



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: 秋天的思春的時節。
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Kudos: 1





	Autumn is the season of puberty

花村陽介看著坐在他面前的的親友，重重嘆氣。

時值柏木的課程。  
課桌上擺著他的書和筆記，手中正晃動著能夠分散他注意力的的簽字筆。  
他的目光從那無趣的字跡上移開，漫無目的掃至靠在椅背上的是寬闊的肩膀，最後停留在對方的脖頸。  
他出神地看著正前方的背影。

他今天穿的制服上有一種香味。——不是來自那石灰色的髮香。  
糾結于這是哪種花香的瞬間，手中的筆跟著柏木的話語歪歪扭扭地在筆記上寫下了兩個字。

『胚胎。』

2樓窗外的樹木正搖曳著，樹葉紛紛瀟瀟落下。  
他疑惑著，那些仍然沒有枯黃的樹葉就這樣被無情地抛下。

……自己呢？  
他丟下筆，握緊了右手。

他的心中种下了一顆種子，就像柏木所講的胚胎一樣，因爲攝取了一個名叫小西早紀的人所給予的感情，然後——它發芽了。  
之後，因爲攝取不到營養，很快就枯萎，停止了生長。

枯黃的樹葉，枯萎的種子和已經枯竭的感情。

……再之後呢？  
有個人看到到了這顆已經枯萎種子，然後把它帶走又种下。  
他一直以爲這顆種子已經死了。  
它已經過了種植的時節，還在發芽的中途失去營養，應該已經沒救了。  
連他自己都相信事實如此。

然而那個人只是笑笑，每天都在抽空照看著。  
有時候那個人會摸摸埋藏那顆胚胎的土地，溫柔地好像一縷陽光。

在樹葉與花朵凋零的季節，這顆種子卻奇跡般地再次冒出土地。

他看著眼前的人的背影，輕輕搖搖頭。  
他想看對方的臉，卻意識到這樣的胡思亂想付出的實際行動會非常丟臉。  
望向窗外的瞬間，他再次意識到自己在嘆氣。

柏木仍舊在不停地講述著那胚胎發芽的過程。

秋天的思春的時節。

於是他終于意識到，自己真的是戀愛了。

Fin.


End file.
